mfogfandomcom-20200215-history
Targok
The Targok are the most recent race to ascend to “civilized” status. It is said that the fog affected their evolution; instead of being destroyed by the fog, they were molded by it. Though resistant to the fog, they can still be killed by it as any mortal can. Most of the other races only see their large stature, but they contain just as much mental power. Some Targok have even ascended to the rank of archmage within the mage colleges of Rulathar. Even with all this potential, they still mostly work as farmers. It is because of their harvests that the populations of mortals across Faerstice has exploded. By farming the Targok Floodplains, they almost single-handedly feed the majority of people on the continent. The humans distrusted the Targok at first as they were intimidated by their massive size. This aversion was quickly overcome when humanity saw how valuable the farming methods of the Targok were. Sadly, the humans enslaved the Targok for two generations. They were finally freed thanks to the tireless efforts of priests devoted to Zephyr Spearwind and other Targok freedom fighters. The targok are massive creatures who have green, gray, or brown hair and similarly colored skin. They are the tallest and most muscular of the races by far. Targok also only have one eye, but they still manage to see just as well as anyone else. They usually dress with comfort in mind rather than style, and they generally prefer to go unarmored unless directly in combat. Their large size makes acquiring armor a somewhat arduous task. Targok evolved from a simple grazing half-giant culture of nomads into sedentary farmers without peer. They found out how to channel their magic into producing crops, and that is now their racial signature. Targok produce can be spotted a mile away, almost literally since it is usually three or four times larger than any other crops. The evolution of the targok as a people has lead to a booming population in every corner of Faerstice. The targok are strangely sensitive to magic, and will go through great lengths to find the source before it drives them mad with the strange brain itch it creates in them. Targok still live in cottages and tend to the land, even though they have great intelligence. This is because they have decided that it is a better way to live. They do not believe in slaughtering animals for food or caging them. The overwhelming majority of targok will not eat any flesh, but a few do occasionally, if they need to. Besides the necessities of society, the only large buildings that targok build other than their cottages are temples. Each targok carries around a small prayer book with translations for all known languages and instructions on burial rites, just in case they die afield. Targok usually worship Keyldynan or Zephyr Spearwind. They do not share the animosity toward the gods that most races have. Their history of being civilized started only shortly after the Humbling. Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score or your Wisdom score increases by 1, and your Strength score increases by 2. Age: A typical Targok lives to be around 56. Size: Targok are usually at least 8' tall. Your size is medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30'. Fog Born: You gain advantage on all saving throws made to resist the effects of being immersed in magical fog. Harvest Master: Once per day, you can cast the Plant Growth spell. Magic Sensitivity: You can cast Detect Magic as a cantrip. One With Nature: You gain proficiency with the Nature skill. Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant.